Zero's Shadow
by LoveloveSquidXZigzag
Summary: When Vivian Graton is wrongly accused of murder, she is sent to Camp Green Lake. Like a certain 14 year old, she shuts herself away - or tries to anyway. What will happen when she starts becoming interested in and follows Zero? Find out by reading! ZeroxOC. Rated T just in case of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or anything involved in the book/movie. I only own Vivian**

**When Vivian is wrongly accused of murder, she makes the choice to go to Camp Green Lake. Upon arriving, she finds a boy by the name of Zero. She finds him strangely mysterious and wants to get to know him more, but he doesn't talk much. Vivian follows him around for a bit, appearing everywhere Zero is and eventually they become close. ZeroxOC**

* * *

She was so confused. Didn't know what just happened. One minute, they were alive and breathing, the next they were...she didn't want to think about it. Made her sick.

**Vivian Graton, a normal high school student was sitting at her desk in biology. It was just a normal lesson, boring and long. Every minute seemed like an hour. It was perfectly normal - until he came in. The prefect burst through the door with a knife in his hand, blood on his face and clothes. Vivian knew he was trouble and slid under the desk, hoping and praying he wouldn't find her. She tugged on her friend's trouser leg, begging her to come and hide with her, but Macy was frozen. Wouldn't move until he came to her. Slit her throat and moved on. He went to the other side of the classroom, killing innocent people and eventually the teacher. Silence. Laughing. Yelling.

"Can you see me now mother?! Can you see your _angel_ of a son?! Now I'm sure to rot in Hell with you!" The knife was thrown over the tables and landed next to Vivian. A smash then more silence. Couldn't take it - too curious. Vivian stepped out from under the desk and saw the smashed window the prefect had jumped from. He would have died - they were on a high floor of the school building. Vivian slid down the wall upon seeing her friends lying dead. Dead as a doornail. The blood fell from their necks and slid across the floor like a snake. It met Vivian's leg and she jerked back. Didn't like it. Didn't like the feel of it.

Pretty soon the police were there, searching for and blocking off the classes that had been murdered. Then Vivian realised. Realised that they would blame her, the knife was next to her, she had blood on her and she was the only one out of the dead class that was alive. If you didn't know any better, you would think she did it too. Ten classes. Ten classes had been murdered, along with their teachers. Vivian let the tears roll down her cheeks. Let herself cry. Soon enough the police were there, cuffing her hands and bagging the knife as evidence. Vivian was driven to the police station. Her parents were contacted and were soon in the building too.

"Vivian Graton, I am _very _disappointed in you." Said her mother, pacing up and down in front of her. Her father was sitting next to her, his head in his hands. Vivian sat there. Dazed. Couldn't think straight. She had just seen her friends being murdered by a crazy psychopath with a knife. When she got out of jail, she would have no friends. They would hate her. Despise her. Ignore her.

Vivian's trial came all too soon. She pleaded guilty for the crime she didn't commit, but no one believed she wasn't guilty - not even her boyfriend. Samuel had always believed her, even the most bizarre tales he heard. He had always been there to comfort her. Always there to calm her down when she needed it the most. But not this time. Vivian was given a choice to either go to jail or a place called Camp Green Lake. Apparently, they helped troubled youth 'build character'. She chose the camp. As the trial finished and she was leaving to pack a few things, Samuel grabbed her wrist.

"Look, I don't actually think you did what happened back there. I tried telling my dad to check the security camera footage, but he thought that a bloody knife next to the only girl alive in a classroom of dead kids is enough evidence. You didn't touch that knife did you?" Vivian didn't notice Samuel pull a pocket knife out.

"No, of course I didn't."

"I tried telling my dad to do a DNA test on the knife, but he refused. My dad's always hated you. But I will always love you." Samuel's dad was police chief. Hated Vivian. Samuel 'loved' her, but she doubted this as he slid the pocket knife he had across her wrist slightly. Vivian bit back a scream, and her fists almost clenched but she controlled it. "Just kidding. You killed my best friend." He said.

"I thought you said you believed me." Said Vivian, tears escaping her eyes once more. She felt betrayed. Heartbroken.

"You're so gullible." Smirked Samuel, and he walked away. Vivian wanted to hit him. Wanted to kill _him._ He was lying. She believed him. When Vivian went home, the house was emtpy. Her parents weren't there, they were still at the police station. Vivian pulled out her backpack and immediately took to the kitchen where she found a small knife. Put it in. Zipped up the pocket. Seeing as Samuel started cutting her, she decided she would finish it off. She would cut every night and then show it to him. Show him that he had killed her. She then went to pack everything else she would need. The bus would come to pick her up the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero's P.O.V

Me and Stanley were bored. There's nothing more to it. I had finished his hole with him again, but we weren't going to have a reading/writing lesson. A new camper was coming, and it would make me look stupid.  
I didn't care about the new camper. I would probably ignore him and carry on talking to Stanley only. One new camper just meant there would be one more person to call me stupid.

According to Pendanski, this camper was 'special' and we needed to look after him. Other than the fact that he might have some problems or special needs, I don't see why we would have to look after him anymore than we do each other. So, me and Stanley were just sitting in the tent, waiting for the new camper to come along because Mr Sir said he was arriving today, and we were bored as hell. We had nothing to talk about. I had already told him about my sad, lonely and miserable life back home as a homeless boy with no parents or family. He told me about his icky life at his home that smells of stinky feet and how he's bullied at school. School. I wish I could go there. I think it would be pretty fun - but the way I'm going I'm not going to ever get to go to school.

"Boys, your new camper is here!" Pendanski came in being his usual bouncy self with that cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Come on now, don't be shy. Come on in and meet two of your fellow campers." He beckoned the new camper in. Stanley let his jaw drop and my eyes widened to twice their normal size. A girl (who was already in her jumpsuit) came in after Pendanski. She was probably the most prettiest girl I have ever seen - but she looked like she was a ghost. She had deadly pale skin and Straight black hair that fell to her waist. She was very thin - like me - and had the most beautiful pair of sapphire blue eyes I have ever ever seen. She had a pair of glasses resting on her small nose and her hair had been parted so that it covered the right side of her face completely. Her face had a neutral expression on it and she looked dead. "Boys meet Vivian. Vivian, this is Stanley and Zero. I hope y'all get along together." Pendanski left without saying anything about why I'm called Zero.

"Which one am I sleeping in?" Vivian asked quietly. "And could you close your mouth please? It's kinda disturbing." She addressed Stanley politely and he closed his mouth. He showed her the cot she would be sleeping in - the one nearest mine - and told her that because my bed's nearest hers, I would be her mentor. You know, like answer any questions she has. Stanley then left to get the other D-Tent boys from the Wreck Room. Vivian was sitting on her cot drawing. Stanley came back in no time at all and told us that the boys were already coming. As soon as X-Ray walked in, he saw Vivian and walked straight back out again.

"Nope. You cannot force me to make nice with her!" He told Armpit.

"Her?" His voice came. "It's a...girl?" His head poked in and saw Vivian sitting on her cot. "Oh, hey there. I'm Armpit. Do you know why X-Ray freaked when he saw you?" Vivian nodded.

"Rex was in my science and math class." She almost whispered which added even more creepy to her eerie atmosphere. She sounded like a robot - there was no expression in her voice at all.

"Oh OK." Armpit left again. "Hey yo, X. Why you freaking man? She's real nice."

"Yeah, right. You'll see. She's a freak!"

"How so?" Magnet's voice came through this time.

"She's a witch." Silence.

"Yeah right." Zigzag said that one. Funny. I thought he would believe something like that, with his paranoia. The boys all came into the tent apart from X-Ray and introduced themself to Vivian. Vivian smiled at each of them and carried on doodling. X-Ray came in eventually and sat straight down on his bed. He didn't even look at Vivian.

"Rex." She said quietly. Everyone looked at her. Her notepad and pen were now sitting beside her and she was looking directly at him. Vivian got up and walked over to him. She stood in front of him, but X-Ray didn't look at her. She leaned down and whispered something to him. He looked at her.

"Right! You can't even control yourself! When your fists bunch up, you can't help but smash something!" Everyone was watching them, even me, confused. What was he going on about?

"Just don't make me angry and my fists will not screw up." Vivian turned her back to him and started to make her way back to her cot.

"Witch." X-Ray said and Vivian stopped in her path. She turned around again and stared at him with an evil look. _Ooh, if looks could kill X would be so dead right now. _

"Anything else to say?" She asked, completely ignoring the murmurs of everyone.

"Yeah, quite a lot actually, _orphan. _Everyone hates you. Eventually these guys will hate you and you will have no friends, just like back home." There were tears in Vivian's eyes.

"Someone stop him, quick." She said, her voice shaky. Armpit ran over to X-Ray and grabbed him. He dragged him outside but just as they passed Vivian, X-Ray shouted some more bad things at Vivian. Vivian's fist clenched and X-Ray's crate smashed. Vivian fell to the floor and sobbed. everyone was confused as hell. Armpit was shouting at X-Ray for making the new girl cry and I was just wathcing Vivian, feeling sorry for her.

* * *

**Ooh. So, how did you guys like this one? So many questions! What did X-Ray mean by 'orphan'? What did he mean by Vivian not being able to control herself? What did he mean by witch and freak? What happened with X-Ray's crate? Why does Vivian have no friends at her old home? find out in next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey guys. I realised I've been away from this site for a while. Truth is, I've actually become kinda bored with Holes and all that. I've become interested in other things - me being a girl it's a certain boy band named One Direction. :3 Anyway, I've decided to discontinue this story and come off this site altogether. I'm not interested in this anymore. My account will still be here, so the stories are here for you all to read. I'm really sorry if you're upset, but we all grow out of things like this eventually. I know I didn't get far with this at all. I'm really sorry again, and goodbye. Xxx**

**-LoveloveSquidXZigzag**


End file.
